


Mistletoe

by Bellagia8



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, freddie you sly queen, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellagia8/pseuds/Bellagia8
Summary: It's Christmas and Freddie has a plan to get a certain drummer and Guitarist together!





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Merry Christmas! This is my first Queen fic and I am terrified! That being said Enjoy!

"Merry Christmas darlings!" Freddie Mercury said pouring another glass of champagne. 

Roger wasted no time putting his glass right next to the newly opened bottle to which the lead singer happily refilled.

"Come here Deaky! You look like you can use another glass" Freddie called out. 

John looked up from the letter his mom had sent and smiles softly. 

"Fine Fred but this is my last one" He said giving his glass over.

"Oh please darling! You spent an hour on your first glass" Freddie said pouring the champagne in.

John rolled his eyes playfully and thanked him hiding a smile behind the letter. Brian smiled at the banter. It was the natural banter that the singer and the bassist would get into that made him feel happy for his two friends. John had come into the band at 19 years old being the youngest of the group and Freddie had been the one to make sure that absolutely NO ONE would ever mess with or bother the bassist or else they'd face Freddie's wrath. Their relationship had only gotten deeper and closer. Brian had lost count at how many times both Deaky and Freddie had confided in him talking about the other. It had come to the point where Roger suggested locking them in the studio until feelings came into fruition.

They had found them an hour later in a 'Compromising' position if Brian had to say so himself.

'If only it were that easy for me' Brian thought to himself as he looked at Roger.

Every since meeting the drummer, he had been absolutely in love. He didn't know what it was. Between the long blond hair that went to his shoulders that Brian could only dream of running his fingers through to the baby blue eyes that always left Brian in a daze. They would light up at almost anything and Brian lived for those moments. His fiery attitude was a force to be reckon with and Brian even though on the outside pretended to be annoyed on the inside he loved it, he adored it.

"Hello!? Earth to Brian! Is our astrophysicist in outer space again?" Freddie exclaimed pulling Brian out of his Roger musings.

"Hm? What?" Brian asked slightly jumping out of his skin.

"I asked if you wanted more champagne" Freddie asked.

"Yes sure thank you!" Brian says a little too quickly. 

Freddie looked at Brian and smiled knowingly. Anyone with two eyes could see that Brian was in love with Roger, hell, even a blind person could feel the sexual tension.

He had watched those two since Queen got started. Not even a week before did Brian come forth with his feelings to Freddie in secret  
.  
"You have to tell him dear, I don't know why you're telling me though, I already knew" Freddie had told him.

He almost laughed as he remembered the Guitarist's reaction.

"Wait what!?" 

"Oh darling come on! It's so noticeable the only ones who don't know are the two of you!"   
Brian had groaned.

"What should I do?" He asked him.

"Tell him darling, of you don't I'll make it happen" Freddie smiled.

"You wouldn't!" Brian said.

"Try me Darling" Freddie had said with a smirk.

And try Freddie would! 

"Roger dear? Can you go into the kitchen and bring me my best Vodka please?" Freddie asked.

Roger had nodded thinking nothing of it.

"Brian, can you go with him and get the shot glasses?" Freddie asked smiling.

Brian, head still in the clouds had followed Roger like a puppy.

That's when they struck. John looked at Freddie with knowing eyes. In his hand was the thing that would bring Brian and Roger together.

"Now my love" Freddie says motioning to the hall.

John rushed over to the hallway entrance and placed a mistletoe on top in the center.

As if on cue, John went back to Freddie as both Brian and Roger came back.

"Ah ah ah! No one leaves that entrance yet!" Freddie says taking the vodka bottle, John being right behind him taking the shot glasses.

"What do you mean?" Roger asked eyebrows furrowing together. 

"What's going on Fred?" Brian asked.

Freddie and John looked at each other. John giggled.

"Look up" 

The two looked and saw the dreaded plant.

"You didn't!" Brian said eyes darting to Freddie.

"Well technically...Deaky put it up!" Freddie laughed.

"Oh but you bought it love" John says.

Freddie hummed and wrapped an arm around John's waist. He looked at his two startled bandmates.

"Well?" Freddie asked, waiting.

Brian looked at Roger, Roger looking at Brian with a small smile.

"Well it is tradition..." Roger said.

"Roger I don't want to make you uncomfortable, we don't have to-"

Whatever words Brian was going to say fell into oblivion because the next thing Brian knew, Roger had wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.   
It was no chaste kiss either. Their lips collided in a frenzied panic. Rogers hands all over Brian's back and hair. Brian's hands grabbing at Roger's blonde locks and steadying him at the hips. 

They pulled away for much needed air. Brian saw Roger's eyes practically glazed over and hair a lot less neater than it was.

"Wow.." Brian said trying to find the words.

"Wow is right!" Freddie exclaimed. Only to be shushed by John. 

And Roger smiles "I've been waiting to do that for so long" 

And Brian could only stare as Roger took his hand and squeezed it.

"Kiss me again?" Roger asks.

He doesn't need to be told twice.


End file.
